1. Field
The present invention relates to a manipulator apparatus which transfers a target from a first position to a second position.
2. Description of Related Art
As factories for producing a variety of products are automated, a means for transferring various kinds of targets such as glass panels, wafers, etc. to be processed or tested to desired positions is more widely used.
Manipulators are devices on which targets are placed or which grasp targets and lift them. The targets can be transferred to desired positions by moving the manipulators.
A system for transferring objects using a robot was proposed in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-0013364. However, in this conventional technique, a manipulator which takes up merely small installation space and is able to rapidly transfer a target was not introduced.